Sav-Winnie Relationship
The student-teacher relationship between Sav Bhandari and Winnie Oh is known as Sinnie (S'av/W'innie) or''' Savoh''' (Sav/Ms. Oh). It began in the eleventh season of Degrassi. Relationship History Overview Sav developed a crush on Winnie in Lose Yourself (1), but denied it due to the fact that she was his teacher, however, the two began to bond over a shared interest in music. Sav's rival-turned-friend, Mo encouraged him to pursue a relationship with Winnie, though Sav vehemently refused. Mo decided to "help" Sav win Winnie over by e-mailing her a digital copy of a song Sav had written about her, in place of their demo track for Eli's play Love Roulette. In the mid season finale, they broke up. They share their first kiss in Don't Panic (1). The pair were later questioned by Principal Simpson about an alleged relationship between the two, as he had heard rumors. Sav tells him that he started the rumor to look cooler to students who picked on him. Winnie says if they dated in a different time, it could've worked. Season 11 In Lose Yourself (1), Sav admires Ms. Oh while working on a project with Chantay (who suggests that he has a crush on Ms. Oh, which Sav denies). Ms. Oh asks Sav for help with something at lunchtime, an offer which he quickly accepts. Sav arrives early to their meeting and nervously waits for Ms. Oh. Mo and another girl walk in as Ms. Oh talks about touring with a band. She reveals that it is a contest to see who can come up with the best score for the play. Sav and Mo work on their scores. Ms. Oh suggests they work together. In Lose Yourself (2), Mo tries to help Sav with his crush on Ms. Oh. At a meeting with Ms. Oh, she tells Sav that Mo couldn't make it, but he sent the music to her. She opens the file only to hear Sav's "Oh Girl" song. Sav leaves embarrassed. Later that night Sav and Mo go to the concert and Mo tells Sav that he should find a girl to use to get over his crush on Ms. Oh. As they talk about girls, Ms. Oh walks into the venue with a friend. As the boys try to make their way out without her noticing, Sav bumps into Ms. Oh. Mo ditches Sav, telling him that he wants stories after. She invites Sav to watch the concert with her and her friend, telling him to call her by her first name, Winnie. The next day at school, Mo and Sav are talking in the doorway about the night before. Mo tells Sav that she's interested. Ms. Oh walks by and Sav calls her by her first name. Ms. Oh seems angry by him doing so, with Mo taking back what he said about her being interested. Sav looks over at Ms. Oh and she winks at him. In Don't Panic (1), Sav is with Mo and tells him that him and Ms. Oh have been hitting it off pretty well and he doesn't know where it's headed. He also tells Mo that he'll vote for him. Ms. Oh walks up to Sav and Mo who are talking. Sav asks her if she heard his favorite band, Death Hand's music yet. She tells him she has but that their drumming isn't too good. She tells him that to improve his music skills she put together a tape of her music and tells him to practice off of it. She then walks away. While at her desk Sav approaches Ms. Oh and tells her that he's listened to her music and that it's really good and that he has practiced off of it. Ms. Oh who's grading papers tells him that she's glad and that she would like to hear it after school. She tells him that she'll meet up with him after school and hear what he's got to play, and that she'd rather hear it than the teachers complaining about the crappy coffee they have. After school, Ms. Oh meets with Sav and they share music. Ms. Oh plays and sings a song that is about Sav, during the song Ms. Oh realizes that it's weird and that she's a teacher so she leaves. A few moments later she returns telling Sav she's sorry that she left so abruptly but it's weird for her since she's the teacher (although she's only 23 and he's 18) and that it's weird for them. Sav tells her that he knows the song was for him and that they can't fight these feelings anymore. Sav and Ms. Oh start kissing. This marks the beginning of their first relationship. In Don't Panic (2), rumors are flying about Sav and Winnie's relationship. Eventually, they both end up in Simpson's office. Ms. Oh would have gotten fired, but Sav tells Mr. Simpson that he made up the rumors to impress his friends. They leave the office scot-free, and Ms. Oh explains to Sav that they shouldn't have done this. In the end, Ms. Oh hands Sav a CD that has her number on the back and asks "Need music help after graduation?" In Dead and Gone (1), Sav tells Mo he is going to hookup with Ms. Oh after school is out. He invites Winnie on a date and she kisses him even though they won't be able to see each other for much longer, as he will be going to university. As a result, they break up. Mo advises Sav to figure out a way to get alone with Ms. Oh, and Sav decides that they should hook up at school since no one will be there. In this episode, it is said that Sav grew his goatee for Winnie. In Dead and Gone (2), Sav "remembers" he left the prom King and Queen crowns at Degrassi. He talks Ms. Oh into taking him back to school. When they get there Sav turns on the lights he set up and turns on romantic music. After many kisses, they each get a text saying someone has been shot back at the prom. Once they get back to the dance, Winnie leaves saying Sav was a mistake. The next day after Winnie gives Alli back her laptop, Sav says goodbye to Winnie who kisses him and tells him that in a different time and place they would've worked. Trivia *Sav is the second student to have a crush on Winnie Oh, the first being Dave Turner. However, only Sav dated her. *They are the third of four instances of a student/teacher relationship on Degrassi. The first one was between Paige and Matt, the second between Manny and Mick, and the fourth was between Tristan and Grant. Of the four, it is the only one to involve a male student and a female teacher. *Winnie Oh was friends with Sav's little sister, Alli Bhandari, who was also her favorite student. *Winnie is 5 years older than Sav. *Winnie is the first Degrassi teacher to get away with having a relationship with a student. *They are both into music. Sav is a musician and Ms. Oh is a music teacher. *They were seen in the season 11 opening credits together (first half only). *The couple is favored by Cory Lee. Timeline *Start Up: Don't Panic (1) (1124) *Break Up: Dead and Gone (2) (1129) **Reason: Due to Sav graduating and moving away, their relationship wasn't able to work out. Gallery Sav-msoh2.jpg Savinnie.jpg Savmsoh5.png Degrassi-dont-panic-ptfe432-8.jpg Picture 4.png Normal th s11e24 142.jpg Normal th s11e24 138.jpg Normal th s11e24 135.jpg Normal th s11e24 132.jpg Normal th s11e24 055.jpg Normal th s11e24 052.jpg Normal th s11e24 179.jpg Normal th s11e24 178.jpg Normal th s11e24 177.jpg Normal th s11e28 068.jpg Normal th s11e28 064.jpg 082511_degrassi_ms_oh_sav110825102151.jpg sav and miss oh.jpg|Sav and Winnie or Miss Oh see each other at a club 564gf.jpg 222f.jpg 565g.jpg ufhsuifhe.jpg|Sav and Winnie, Dead and Gone Part 2 Savoh.png Screen_Shot_2011-09-24_at_11.29.16_AM.png Screen_Shot_2011-09-24_at_11.29.33_AM.png Screen_Shot_2011-09-24_at_11.40.44_AM.png Screen_Shot_2011-09-24_at_11.41.02_AM.png Screen_Shot_2011-09-24_at_11.49.10_AM.png Screen_Shot_2011-09-24_at_11.49.42_AM.png Screen_Shot_2011-09-24_at_11.50.22_AM.png Screen_Shot_2011-09-24_at_11.56.11_AM.png Degrassi-lookbook-1124-msoh.jpg 830px-Degrassi lose 06hr.jpg D11 may 17th ss 0835.jpg.jpg D11 may 17th ss 1650.jpg.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-15 at 12.05.08 AM.png Normal th s11e24 098.jpg Normal th s11e24 102.jpg Normal th s11e24 176.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.48.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.49.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.55.30 PM.png Soya.PNG Tumblr lqvn4rvzdd1qgs86ro1 500.jpg Degrassi-episode-1129-22.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:Friendships